A unique start
by PariahDark
Summary: Piper has been unwell lately and Cyclonis knows why but can Piper stand to know the answer and will Atmos ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to find myself strapped myself to a hospital bed with a cyclonian doctor staring at a chart at the foot of my bed.

"hey where am I" I say trying in vain to break free of my bonds, the doctor stares a moment longer at the chart before speaking "miss piper I would advise against moving at this time we wouldn't want to hurt the… " The doctor never finishes as the master herself walks in the room in her trademark cloak. "Now doctor you wouldn't be about to ruin the surprise now would you"

The doctor shakes a bit before bowing and saying "never master… I'll leave you to it" he quickly leaves the room leaving me all alone with Cyclonis, she locks eyes with me and smiles as she comes up to my side "I'll bet your wondering why you're here." She says her smile never leaving her face,

"Let me guess this is your way of trying to get me on your side again you know after you failed with your lark disguise" I saying trying and failing to mask my fear, her smile seems to grow wider when I say this which I will say is not helping my situation, she leans so that she's just inches apart from my face before she shays "funny you should mention that"

" I assume you remember the oblivion crystal" she asks, we both know that you don't forget almost being thrown into a dark void of nothingness " you see, I did some research, and found out that when an oblivion crystal is used on a friend it doesn't destroy its target no it does something else entirely." I look up into her violet eyes, curiosity getting the better of me "what does it do then?" I ask." So you haven't figured it out yet, no I bet you haven't with all you silly adventures and heroics." I start to get a bit frustrated with her smugness I try to sit up only to be pushed down by her. "Just spit it out all ready" I say realizing that she's in control for the moment.

"Oh very well but first answer me this how have you been lately I'm guessing dizzy, moody and at times unnaturally hungry?" I think back and soon realize that she is right I've been very dizzy lately usually in the mornings, I been snapping at Finn a lot and would get so hungry that when I got the chance I would eat food that I never dreamed I would eat. I begin to worry where this is heading but ask anyway "yeah but how do you know that" she puts her hand on my stomach for a few moments which to me was a lifetime, she then says " the reason you're this way is simple, when I used the crystal on you I did something I thought was impossible".

"And that was" I say out loud slowly connecting the dots in my mind, fear of the answer growing.

"Well piper it's quite simple, you've been pregnant with the heir to Cyclonia for 2 months now".


	2. Chapter 2

Speechless, I was actually speechless. For not only was Cyclonis saying I was pregnant, but that I was pregnant with a child created by a magic crystal of death

"That's impossible for two reasons, one if you haven't noticed were both girls, and two I've never been intimate with anyone." I say without thinking as I once again struggle against my bonds while Cyclonis's eye goes up in an amused manner. "Oh a virgin are we," she says as my face goes redder than a fire bolt crystal "I assure you that while you were shall we say resting I had my doctors run a few tests." She slowly gets up and walks over to were the doctor was just a few moments ago and picks up the chart. "And according to the chart here you are indeed two months pregnant also you may want to watch you stress levels".

"Let me see that chart" I demanded, she just shrugs and places the chart in front of my face so that I could read it. My fear and nervousness grows as I see the truth before my eyes. Actually looking back it explains some of the weird sensations that I have been having, my eyes start to tear up when I realize who the other parent is.

She reaches over to wipe the tear from my eye "come on we can't have you crying over this" she says "wait why are you doing this, and how did I get here I... I was on the condor working on a new crystal when red eyes came out of the shadows." I say trying to remember

"You'll have my night crawlers to thank for your arrival, and as for why you're here." She seems to be trying to think of a way to form the right words for what she is about to say, all the while her hands are moving non-stop in a nervous pattern.

"The thing is there are certain laws her in Cyclonia regarding conception" she says her face turning redder by the second. She sits up and in a royal and most likely practiced tone says" Any person who engages in activities the result in the creation of a new life must take reasonability and bind themselves to that person for life" she seems to look away for a moment at the end, and it takes me a second to figure out why "your saying have to marry me" I say in a shocked tone. "Believe me storm hawk I don't like it any more than you do but nobody is above Cyclonian law not even the Master" "and if I say no" she leans close to my face again and with a sinister smile says "you don't really have a choice in the matter" she snaps her fingers and three servants rush in "Yes master Cyclonis" they say in unison. "Have my guest here bathed and prepared for dinner within the hour I have a meeting to get to" and with that she takes one last look at me then walks out of the room leaving me to the goon squad.

The one thing I will admit about servants is that they are through, almost methodical in their work each one scrubbing or washing I believe one even braided my hair. I'll have you know I did try to stop them but they were relentless in less than a minute they had the restraints and my clothes off me and myself in the tub.

"Miss piper you skin is horridly dirty what have you been doing lately?" says one

" you should see her hair full of knots this one" says the second, only the third one was remotely nice in saying " at least she has the figure of a lady" . It went on like this for a while until the brought forth the outfits the expected me to ward, " Here we are a nice floral dress for the lass" says the second "

"heavens no this little attire from tera fashion would look lovely on her" says the first tying to push her outfit into the front.

"Ladies the master has already chosen a outfit for miss piper for the evening" she says giving me a look that says 'wow they really thought you would wear that' I smile at that until I see the outfit in question. It's silimar to cyclonis cloak in color only instead of being a cloak it looks more like a cross between a old style cape and dress.

"No, no way in heck am I putting that thing on." I say crossing my arms over my chest Servent number leans to whisper into my ear

"the master thought you might say that so she sent a message, either dine with her in the great hall in the dress or dine with her alone in the her bed champer in which you'd bed naked, from the look she gave me while saying that I think she's hopeing you choose option two"

Once again my face goes fire bolt red at the thought of being seen naked by Cyclonis but also what she might do after. I let out a sigh "Fine I'll wear the dress" the servents smile and waste no time forcing me into the infernal thing, it seemed to fit in just the right angles to weird I thought. They then led me out of the room and down two corriordors to a giant set of omnious doors they took their places and open the doors

"master Cyclonis awaits miss piper" the say

"wonderful, a dinner with a dark witch what could go wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

The dining hall looked exactly like I expected, dark full of red and black with a feeling of dread.  
"Ah my guest of honor has arrived" Cyclonis says looking up from the head of the table. I take a look around and see just who's here.

"Finally I'm starved" says the muscle brained idiot know as Snipe "Quiet you imbecile she's the master's quest" says a voice that can only belong to his sister Ravess

Great, not only do I have to dine with a dark witch but also with her henchman. It takes only a glance to notice the absence of the dark ace. Cyclonis walks around me as if trying to examine something "you wore your assigned outfit I see" see says with a smile

"Not really a choice in the matter" I say trying to get her gaze off me and get this over with. "If you recall I gave you a second option, one I would be happy to indulge in" she says leaning her face close to my ear.

I blush at hearing this slowly thinking she might be playing for the other team or possibly just plain crazy. "Not a chance, now let's just eat" I say making my way to the table and sitting down which in my outfit was not an easy task. After a moment Cyclonis walks to the table taking her seat at the head of the table and signaling for the servants to bring in the food.

A few minutes passed with nobody talking, the siblings taking glances at me every few moments as if trying to figure out why I here all the while the master kept her eyes on me at all time.

"Alright so what's you plan for me Cyclonis?" I say breaking the awkward silence with my sudden outburst unable to hide it any longer

"Ravess, Snipe leave us" says Cyclonis in a firm tone. The siblings get up and leave without saying a word, she waits before the door shuts behind them then says "truthfully piper I don't know" with a mild frown "you don't know?" I ask.

"You brought me here and you don't know?" I say dumbfounded at the lack of planning one her part

"…" she looks around the room widely as if searching for the answer in the ceiling tiles, face taking on a confused look.

I admit that she does look kind of cute when she's flustered I think before I realize it.  
Wait did I just think that? Why did I think that I like boys… don't I?  
"You see piper," says Cyclonis snapping me from my thought filled mind

"I needed you safe so I did what I thought was right"

"You kidnaped me"

"NO!"

"YES!"

She recoils back at this, obviously not used to being talked back to.

"I had to know you were safe!"  
she yells face crunched up in frustration.

"…"

"…"

Silence, that's all there is for a moment

Both of our faces were bright red

Hers with embarrassment for realizing what she just said

And mine with shock that she would go to these lengths. I spoke first "you… brought me here to protect me?"

"Your lifestyle is a dangerous one, I had to make sure someone didn't hurt you"

"Why did you wait two months to tell me I was pregnant?" I asked a flurry of emotions flying around my head. She takes a moment to answer as if wondering to tell me then she gets up walks ever so slowly and takes the seat right next to mine looking me straight in the eye the blush from earlier still evident on her face.

"At first it was denial, I couldn't believe it was possible. Then it was anger that my only heir would come from a sky knight and a storm hawk at that."

"After a while it turned to mild curiosity at how such a thing was possible" as she's talking I begin to wonder about a lot of things, mostly how the guys were doing and even if the figured out I was gone.

She seems to take a moment to collect herself then comes some thing I never expected

"But lately all I could think about was you."

"me?"

"yeah"

I found that I was at the edge of my seat and that so was she . We were mere inches apart… and growing closer.

She raised her hand to move a stray hair from my face but stoped short and ran a finger along my cheek.

I raised my own hand to remove it but found that I liked the warmth it emitted

We locked eyes, leaned forward and 

"would it be alright if I" she says face aflame

"yeah" I say matching her shade of red

so she leans forward and captures my lips with her own


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe that my first kiss would be with a girl…  
or with Cyclonis for that matter.

But at the moment I didn't care, her lips were pressed against mine in a timid way showing that I was her first kiss as well.

Minutes seemed to passed as we sat there making out at the dining table letting our minds go blank, I feel her hand wrap around my head pulling me into a closer embrace. I respond by wrapping my own arms around her body enticing a tiny yep of surprise from her. Then for no reason she breaks apart and says

"Piper?"

"Yeah"

She looks down for a minute and I see her eyes moving at a rapid rate before once again she looks me in the eyes.

"I know it's kind of silly to say at this point but…"

"Buuuutttt"

"I think I have strong feeling for you" now I'll be honest folks I don't believe that there's any shade of red bright enough to describe her face right now.

I look her square in the eye and I see not the vindictive psychopath I had come to know. But a teenage girl that was just now discovering that she could feel this way.

I smile at this and pull her into a tight hug, she seems to tremble at this showing that she probably never got hugs as a child so I say "I know and... I think I like you to." I feel a dampness on my shoulder I pull her back to see that tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

She takes a free hand to wipe the tears from her face "yeah but I think that we ruined dinner" we burst out laughing at this

**Meanwhile outside the doors**

"I hear laughter" snipe announces leaning against a pillar

"Snipe will you shut up your voice gives me a headache" says ravis

"But the laughter" says snipe confused at the fact that he can her laughter in a place that is a literal castle of doom.

The doors open and the two girls walk out side by side

"Ravis, Snipe" says Cyclonis

"Yes master "they say rapidly

"I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the night" says Cyclonis not stopping to hear their answers.

She leads me down another corridor and up a flight of stairs until we come to a stop in front of the world's creepiest doors.

"Hopefully you don't mind using my bedroom"

"You planned this didn't you" I say wondering if we were going to end up in her bedroom anyway

"Maybe"

We go in the room and it's exactly like I thought it would be dark creepy bed check, nearly every table overflowing with crystals check, and of course an open balcony showing the never ending storms of red and lighting that was Cyclonia.

I walk over to the bed sit down and "you never answered my questions… well not all of them"

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What comes next? I mean I'm kind of freaked out about this"

"Well according to the old laws and codes I found we announce the engagement to Atmos and plan from there with the parents of the couples"

"I don't have any parents the storm hawks are the only family I have" I say a bit sadly

"I'm in the same boat, the only family I had died ten years ago" she leaning against one of the dressers in the room

"Oh and the whole dowry thing" she says shrugging

"Dowry?" I ask completely confused

"An older custom near exclusive to Cyclonia it's a gift or present given to the parents of the bride in exchange for permission to wed."

"Sounds like a bribe to me"

"Yeah it basically is, but it's the a custom we must abide by"

I bring my legs up and wrap my hands around them. She comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"So piper seeing as I can't negotiate with your parents over you hand, I'll have to talk to the storm hawks then." She says with a cross between a smile and a frown

I smile at the thought of her basically asking Arrow if she can marry me.

"I'll have to find something of equal value to you giving me the heir to Cyclonia." She says

A thought pops into my head at hearing this. One that might just benefit all of Atmos, I look at her and ask

"It can be anything right?"

"In this situation, pretty much why?" she asks looking at me weirdly

"You'll see" I say falling back into the bed

She joins me momentarily and for a few moments all we do is lay there listening to the sounds of thunder before we lose ourselves to the bliss that is sleep

**Around this time on the Condor**

"Aaaahhh anyone get the number of the night crawler that hit us" says Finn waking up from the floor

The rest of the gang wakes up and stumbles into a somewhat standing position

Arrow looks around the room and says "alright everyone sound off"

"Here" says Finn

"I'm here" says Junko

"Chirp chip" says the co-pilot radar

"Anyone seen Stork?" the mumbling from the ceiling gets their attention

"Darkness, red eyes**, **doom dread and despair I've missed you" says the merb shaking and clinging to the ceiling for dear life.

Arrow puts on a smirk and says "alright Finn, Junko pry Stork from the ceiling Radar see how bad the ship is and Piper…wait where's Piper?" Stork refusing to come don says

"The darkness took her away"


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of thunder tore me from my sleep, I rolled over to see the sleeping face of Cyclonis. I took a moment to think about what might lie ahead, and then out of nowhere my stomach felt as thought a wallop was punching it and I rushed to the bathroom.

Let's just say that half-way through emptying my stomach I realized that morning sickness was not fun.

"You okay?" I heard from Cyclonis who must have heard me get up and rush to the bathroom

"Yeah I think so" she helped me up from where I was leaning over and helped me back to the room.

"Well Piper I hope you're ready" she said as we were changing into the outfits we would wear through the day. She surprised me by not wearing her usual ominous cloak but instead chose to wear what I would presume to be Cyclonian noble clothing. I take a moment to take in her outfit, and I must admit she looked good.

"Piper" she says drawing my attention

"Yeah" I say

"I don't mind you staring, but my eyes are up here" she says with a smirk that brings a blush to my cheeks

"Alright very funny, so what's on the schedule today?" I announce while trying in vain to not sound nervous and while trying to get my own outfit on.

"Well like I said last night we have to announce the wedding to Cyclonia and then to Atmos" she remarks helping me into my outfit.

"What do you mean announce to Cyclonia?" I ask with a bit of a panicky tone

"I mean we basically present you to all of Cyclonia during a grand ceremony, why do you think we're getting dressed in noble clothing?" says Cyclonis finally getting me into my outfit

"Let me guess it will be a live event" I ask hoping the answer be no so that I can be saved from having everyone in Atmos know what I was doing

"Of course, events like this are always live, but don't worry I'll be right beside you the entire time" she says taking hold of my hands in a reassuring gesture.

I smile at this and hope that it won't be too bad.

We leave the confines of her room and March down the halls passing servant after servant who stop and greet their master. We make it to the throne room after a few more minutes and are greeted by the siblings Snipe and Ravis I notice that the dark ace was brooding in the corner giving me a hateful stare, or is that his normal face, so hard to tell with him.

"Greetings master Cyclonis" says Ravis as we pass

"How's the crowd?" Cyclonis asks in her normal commanding tone

"They're anxious to see you" she locks eyes with me for a moment and puts on a disturbing smile "and you're soon to be bride"

"Good, alright piper lets introduce you to your future subjects"

Snipe opens the door for us just as an older gentlemen starts introducing us

"Presenting Master Cyclonis and"

**A few minutes earlier at the Condor **

"Stork what do you mean the darkness took her away" asks Arrow

The merb in question had finally gotten down from the ceiling and finally calmed down enough to speak rationally, well rationally for Stork

"Like I said Arrow the darkness took her away"

"By darkness you mean the night Crawler?" Arrow confirms

"Yeah, I remember right after it blinded us and attacked you guys while I got into a good tactical position."

"You mean while you ran and hid on the ceiling" says Finn chiming in

"I can't help it if I have a strong sense of self- preservation Finn" retorts Stork

Arrow could see this would lead to an argument so trying to get back on track asks

"What happened next stork?"

"I saw it go into Piper's room and then say it carrying her onto its ride before it flew off. If she's lucky it will be over quickly" Stork remarks in his usual gloomy tone

Arrow thinks for a moment, 'If it was a night crawler then Cyclonis is behind this but what does Clyconis want with Piper'

Junk comes into the room a moment later holding the radio in his hands "guys you got to listen to this it's on every channel" he says in a hurry turning the volume up

"Presenting Master Cyclonis and her fiancée lady Piper" sounds the radio

"No way" says Finn after a moment

"Not possible" remarks Junko

"Quiet guys let's find out more" says Arrow

"Greetings Cyclonia and to the rest of Atmos, on this day I tell you that a new era has come. For soon Cyclonia will have a complete royal family upon the throne. With this I announce my engagement to Piper and to say that for the time being all hostilities will cease between Cyclonia and Atmos."

"…"says Finn

"Wow" says Junko

"Did she just say what I think she just said Arrow?" asks Stork 

"Yeah Cyclonis just announced an end to the war" says Arrow

"So what know? "Asks Fin

"Stork, set course for Atmosia we need to talk to the Council"


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe it, in mere moments Cyclonis had ended a war… or at the very least halted it for the time being. I stood beside her awestruck watching as the crowd took in this new information. Most seemed excited that there might be peace while the older more hardened citizens looked as if they might burst into flame in anger at this, these individuals I choose not to linger on.

I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I did what was probably the most embarrassing thing that I could have done.

I wrapped my arms around Cyclonis's waist surprising her and giving her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

In hindsight I probably should have remembered that I was a sky knight and that she was the enemy that we had been fighting for years

And I was making out with her

On national television

While all of Atmos was listening in

… Stupid hormones

**Ten feet away**

The dark ace watched as his one proud and fierce master Cyclonis, a girl that had once threated to destroy Tera Bogaton when Repton had talked back, was reduced to nothing more than an emotional child at the hands of the sky night piper. "Have your moment now master. But you'd better be careful you're not the only one that knows the laws of our Tera" he thought while putting on his trademark vindictive smile

**Back with Cyclonis and Piper**

Having the girl you have feelings for kiss you is great, but not so great when you realize you're doing it in front of all the people of your Tera… still totally worth it.

As much as it pained me I slowly and gently untangled her arms from my waist trying my best not to fall back into them and resume kissing those dark lips of hers.

So I did the only thing that I could think of and said "As you can see my fiancée, the sky knight known as Piper is already showing her approval of this cease of hostilities and our upcoming marriage, now if you will excuse us we have much to do." I say while doing all I can not to look to nervous.

I turn to leave but not before noticing two things one: the way the way the crowd had erupted into cheers at watching two girls make out showing that apparently Atmos was more excepting then Cyclonis had thought . And two the way four oddly clothed men seemed to study the two girls before vanishing into the crowd. "Come on Piper we have a white flag to fly" said Cyclonis taking Piper by the hand and leading her back inside.

Out of the corner of her eye Cyclonis noticed four purple and green birds flying off into the clouds of Atmos

"So your ending a war huh?" asked snapping me back to attention "yes" I say as we make our way inside the cheering crowd now chanting our names she turns to me and asks "not that I'm suspicious but why?" she asks with a questioning look. I look down and mutter my answer "what was that" she asks. I repeat my response a bit louder but still not enough for her to hear.

I see her get frustrated at this and I smile, "come one Cyclonis just tell me already" she pleads in a pouty tone. I give in to her at this and say "alright it's simple really, I had to make sure you'd stay safe at all cost so naturally ending the war was logical" I say while looking back down at the ground embarrassed by what I had said.

I feel her hands on my face as she raises my head back up and I see slight tears in her eyes. "You'd end an entire war, ceasing a decade of anger, loss and fighting just so that you could be sure I was safe?" she says as a tear rolls down her dark brown cheeks before it's wiped away by her hand "that's probably the most sweet and romantic thing I've ever heard" and in the second time in mere minutes I found myself kissing her yet again.

I must say if this was what she's was going to be like for the next few months I probably would have gotten her pregnant sooner.

**A nearby Tera**

"I had a feeling she was the one" says one robed man

"Oh please you say that about everybody you see" says another robed man

"Still too early to tell" says the third man before turning to the last man of their group

"And your thoughts Arrwyen"

"Let's just say things are finally going to be interesting"

**The Condor **

Arrow walked into the engine room of the condor where Junko was desperately trying to fix the ship engines "Junko what's the damage" asks Arrow looking around the room "it's bad Arrow, whatever that night crawler did before he left it was bad half the stuff in here is broken we'll be lucky if the ship doesn't fall apart at the seams" says Junko

"The crystal converter" asks arrow

"Slashed to pieces"

"Engine?"

"Crushed"

"Power crystals?" asks Arrow with his hope hanging by a thread

Junko takes a look before a slim smile comes to his face

"Enough still charged to get us to a nearby tera"

"Good enough, Junko I don't care if you have to hold this ship together yourself keep it in the air" says Arrow before leaving to head to the bridge to talk with Stork

"Junko says we can make it to a nearby Tera but that's about it"

"Oh good, we're flying knowing we might drop out of the sky and die a horrible death in the wastelands at any moment." Says stork

"Stork what is the nearest Tera" asks Arrow thinking that their pilot might be having a trademark panic attack.

"Good news for once its Tera Mech the home of the shipwrights."

Arrow turns to Stork and looks out the window to Atmos and thinks

Hang in there piper we're coming to save you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tera Atmosia Council chambers**

Around the room stood the sky knights that defended Atmosia from the evils of the world, each and every last one of them had been summoned to discuss the idea of a cease of hostilities stated by Cyclonis

Harrier of the Rex Guardians was being as usual the pompous jerk

"The nerve of Cyclonis, one does not just announce a marriage like that, there are rules and traditions that must be upheld" said Harrier as he moved about the room trying to get everyone's attention

"You are aware that Cyclonia as its own customs aren't you Harrier?" said the solitary sky knight Starling with her smug tone

As he was about to respond to her remark the elder council came forth, a Cyclonian scroll In hand

"Everyone if you would take you seats we have much to discuss" replied one of the councilmen

"Shortly after the broadcast we received this scroll signed by Cyclonis herself, from what we have read before you all arrived it does indeed seem as though she will end the hostilities."

Everyone looked at the council and then around the room, for a moment there was silence then Harrier ever the stick in the mud responded

"Are we to just allow this then? How do we know this entire situation isn't a plot by Cyclonis to lower our guard so that she can strike while we plan for peace?"

The council seemed to ponder this for a moment before one spoke up saying

"You have every reason to believe it might be a trap but we are certain that her plan to marry piper of the storm hawks is real."

Starling took a interest in this and said

"What makes you believe that?"

"It seems as though Piper as hard as it to believe, is pregnant with Cyclonis's child." He said reading further down the scroll, then stopping and rereading to be sure he is correct

"That's impossible!" shouted Harrier slamming his hands on the table

"I'm afraid Harrier it's quite possible. While I was undercover in Cyclonia I spent much of my time in the records room reading up on their history." Announced Starling gaining the attention of Harrier and the Council

"And what did you find" asked a council member

"Aside from a lot of old customs and traditions not a lot. Until that is I discovered some lost texts hidden away, from what I read it is possible for a crystal mage to impregnate someone but the text was too damaged to tell how.

"That doesn't explain the marriage" stated Harrier slumping back into his chair."

"It's a tradition of theirs to marry someone if you create a life with anyone." Stated starling leaning back

"It seems Starling is correct but there is more to the scroll, it seems as though there will be a temporary cease of hostilities for the time being, but final discussions will take place at Cyclonia and only between Cyclonis and the Storm Hawks." Stated the councilmen reading further down the scroll

"Why only the storm hawks?" asked a confused Starling

"That last part it seems was written by miss piper, it states that although she was taken by force to Cyclonia she is choosing to stay of her own free will"

Starling pondered what would make Piper want to stay with Cyclonis and not with her squad

**A hidden chamber deep within Cyclonia**

The dark ace walked into the room that for centuries has housed the secrets and hidden knowledge of Cyclonia.

"Ah here it is just the scroll I was looking for" he said unrolling it onto a nearby table. He read skimmed down to the part that held the certain law he needed

"Soon all of Cyclonia will be mine, I just have to play my cards right until the wedding" he smiled to himself before breaking into a wicked laughter

If only he had been mindful of his surroundings he would have noticed a pair of sinister red eyes watching him from the shadows

**Master Cyclonis's room**

Piper paced back and forth in the room mind going every little thing that might happen while Cyclonis sat watching her

"The guys are going to freak, I mean Finn and Junko might except it reasonably well but Stork and Arrow not so much" she said to Cyclonis

"What makes you think that" she asks trying in vain to get her fiancée to calm down

"Stork will probably die of shock or panic or both." Said piper a small laugh escaping her.

"And what of Arrow" asked Cyclonis

"Arrow will no doubt feel betrayed and angry" she said

"Why angry and betrayed, I get the anger part seeing as kind of stole you away" says Cyclonis smirking at this

"I think he's had a crush on me for a while" piper says as she comes to sit next to the women she will soon marry.

"And you didn't think to mention this while we we're writing that we would only negotiate with the storm hawks" asks Cyclonis pushing her hands through her purple black hair in frustration.

"Sorry it kind of slipped my mind, I just hope that they won't hate me." Piper looks away after saying this.

Cyclonis not knowing exactly what Piper is going through being alone most of her life does the only thing she can.

She pulls Piper into a loving hug and says

"it's okay Piper let it out if you need to" and so Piper sits there wrapped up in a tight hug and lets out all her pent up emotions in a series of tears.

Minutes pass like this Piper letting out all her worries as Cyclonis held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cyclonia throne room**

Master Cyclonis was sitting in her throne room listening to the surprising amount of citizens complaining about the cease of hostilities and

"Master Cyclonis we of the noble families have come before you to ask you something" said a trembling noblemen

"And that is" said the master already tiring of his presence

"Well first of all we would like to know if you were serious about the whole cease of hostilities thing."

Cyclonis took her time before answering trying her best not to lose her temper before the man before her. She took a deep breath found the right words and said

"Of course, I can't have an army of sky knights at my door when I'm about to be married now can I? Besides war is such a costly affair" the nobles that had come with the man shake their heads in unison glad they get to keep their pockets full.

"That's certainly good news to hear but there is another matter that is troubling us…" the noble was rubbing his hands together in a nervous fashion observably afraid where the next few words might take him

"And that is?" asks Cyclonis leaning on her arm in complete boredom

"It's about your marriage" said the noble trying and failing not to be terrified

Cyclonis instantly becomes alert. Her eyes narrow at the trembling man

"What about my marriage?" she states in a voice that could freeze lava

"we just worry that the heir to the throne will only be half royal what with lady piper being a commoner" if the noblemen had anything more to say it was cut short by the beam of purple lighting that struck him in the chest.

Cyclonis stood holding her staff she had just to kill a man and looked to the remaining nobles and asked

"Anyone else have something to say about my bride to be?" she asked gazing at the now completely terrified nobles.

"Good now get out of my sight" she states, the nobles immediately flee from her throne room as fast as they can.

Cyclonis sits back down on her throne and says to herself

"Probably wasn't the smartest thing to do killing a man after asking for peace. Screw it he had it coming calling Piper a mere commoner, well hopefully she's enjoying Cyclonia's library while I sit here… I should probably get someone to dispose of the body.

**Cyclonian library **

Piper was enjoying the library the sheer number of books on crystals was amazing.

But her bodyguard not so much

It is kind of hard to relax when a night crawler was staring at you

(Flashback 4 hours ago)

"Piper?" asks Cyclonis

"Yes" says piper leaning on the balcony just outside Cyclonis room

"How would you like to see the royal library?" Cyclonis asks knowing Piper had been bored sitting in her room all day

"Really!" the face she mad was Cyclonis needed for an answer

"Yeah I have to hear some citizens request probably basic complaints or some other boring stuff I'll have someone escort you there

Piper starts to think of all the books on crystals she's about to read to completely her the rest of Cyclonis statement

"Oh and for added safety you'll have a bodyguard for the day" she says leaving Piper in her daydream

(End flashback)

Why a night crawler, even the dark ace would have been better  
piper thinks to herself

"So not to be rude or anything but can you stop staring at me you kind of freak me out"

The night crawler just keeps staring and says "the master's orders were to keep you safe and in my sight at all times  
her orders are absolute" he says

Great piper thinks

"Do you at least have a name?" she asks

"Night crawlers don't have names… but you may address me as something if that will help" he said with maybe a hint of friendliness

Piper thinks to herself for a minute before saying "well you're like a living shadow but with crimson red eyes so how about… ghoul?"

The night crawler tilts his head to think and then smirks "ghoul yes that will do"

Piper sniffs the air for a moment and then asks ghoul

"By the way what smells like lighting and fear?"

"I'd say the master finished meetings early"

**Tera Mech**

"So can you fix the condor we're kind of in a hurry"  
Asks arrow to the head of the Shipwrights a burly wallop in a greased pair of overalls

"Listen buddy these things take time and besides we're on break." Once again the storm hawks face the wallop union

"Listen we have to get to Cyclonia to save our friend Piper" says Arrow, at the mention of Pipers name the wallops on break all stop

"You saying that dame on the radio was your teammate" asks one of them

"yeah but we didn't get to hear the rest our resident strong man got excited and kind of broke the radio after Cyclonis called an end to hostilities" Arrow says

"Sorry my bad" says Junko with a slight guilty expression

"You saying you didn't catch the rest of the show?" asks another

"Yeah why anything important happen?" asks arrow confused

The wallops look to one another before bursting into a fit of laughter

"What?" asks Arrow?

The leader of the group calms down enough and says

"Alright because we think It will be hilarious when you find out the rest we'll help you guys, come on boys back to work" the wallops all get up and grab their tools leaving the storm hawks in a confused state


	9. Chapter 9

**Cyclonia**

The hallways of Cyclonia were filled with activity as servants went about trying to arrange decorations for the upcoming wedding, a single man walking around the room giving instructions to the servants. Apparently after the broadcast went out across Atmos that a royal wedding was going to happen a top wedding planner from Tera Fashion had showed up and pretty much demanded to plan everything, Piper stood to the side watching everyone work

"You there! The crystal chandler goes in the main hall not the dining hall."

"Yes sir"

"And you! Those had better be pure glitter silk napkins on those tables."

Piper going tired of the endless stream of people coming and going seeks out Cyclonis followed by her ever present bodyguard.

Along the way she notices Snipe carrying 2 massive crates in his arms

"Hey Snipe what you are doing?" she asks wondering what the muscle brained thug was up do

"The stupid planner wanted 2 crates of lunar crystals for some stupid ceiling thing" he responds not even stopping for conversation.

After searching through countless rooms she finds Cyclonis scribbling down on a large stack of cards and papers.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks walking in front of the table to get a better look at the cards

"I'm trying to work on the invites, people may not like Cyclonia but apparently everyone in Atmos wants to be at the wedding." Says Cyclonis without looking up from the work

"I assume that my friends are on the guest list?" Cyclonis hands stop moving for a moment and her eyes seem widen.

"…"

"I take that to mean you hoped I would forget them then"

"Maybe a little bit" she says

Piper walks to Cyclonis sides and wraps her arms around her and says

"It would mean a lot to me if they were there"

"…fine but you owe me"

"Alright consider this a down payment"

Piper leans in and gives Cyclonis a loving kiss on the dark girl's lips.

And so after a few hours of writing not stop on the invitations the messengers were sent out to the various people and Teras

**Tera Gale**

The rebel duck know as Dove stood polishing her armor when a Parcel marked with a Cyclonian seal dropped into her lap.

"What the heck is this?"

She open the letter and it read as such

To Dove of the rebel ducks you are hereby invited to attend the wedding of Master Cyclonis and Piper in one weeks' time

"Pipers getting married to Cyclonis… I got to be there Grand pa come see this"

**Tera Clockstopia**

"Princess this letter just arrived by messenger hawk" 

"What is it" says piper's duplicate also known as Princess Perry

"It seems it's an invitation to Pipers wedding to Master Cyclonis."

Perry's eyes widen in shock in hearing this before she replies "a wedding!? How marvelous of course I'll attend please send my reply immediately

**Tera Bogaton **

"Ah boss this letter thingy just arrived from a bird, what do we do with it". Stated the raptor Lougy

"Idiot! That was a Cyclonian messenger hawk" Rapton states ripping the message out of Lougy's hands. He then proceeded to read it in haste his reptilian eyes widen in shock

"Cyclonis is getting married to a storm hawk!"

"Oh oh are we gonna go boss" asked Lougy clapping his hands together in joy

"Quiet! If we don't go Master Cyclonis will get angry, but if we do go we'll have to deal with the sky knights.

"So what are we gonna do"  
"One on you idiots find me a gift

**Tera Deep**

"Captain! Crew found this in the cargo hold!

The one eyed leader of the murk raiders turned to see what the fuss was about

"What is it eyeball?"

"package addressed to you" the captain took the package with his metal clawed hand and ripped it open to read inside, ounce he did a smile lit up his brown scarred face

"Boys! Grab your best attire we got a wedding to attend!

**The condor **

Arrow walked along the corridors of the ship checking to see how well the Wallop had fixed it, he found it to be in good shape.

"Stork how soon can we make it to Cyclonia?"

"At the pace we're going about 2 hours Arrow that is if we don't make any stops."

"Good thing we're not stopping then full speed all the way, Finn how's the sky look anything in our way"

The blonde sharpshooter scanned the horizon with his crossbow before reporting "nah nothing… wait I think there's a bird coming our way… yeah defiantly a bird I think it's carrying something"

The messenger hawk swopped in dropping the message on the table before flying out the window.

Stork immediately panicked and jumped behind Junko

"I knew something would happen it's probably going to explode or mutate us or even...

"Stork, I think it's just a package" said Arrow stooping down to pick up and examine it.

"Says it's an invitation to Cyclonis and Pipers wedding… What!? Pipers getting married and to Cyclonis that's impossible."

As he says this his hands shake I surprise causing a second letter to fall forth

"Wait there's another one"  
It read as such

Dear guys

Please don't freak out, which you probably already did.

I know I was kidnaped and all but it was for a good reason or so Cyclonis told me, know that I'm staying here and getting married and that we really need to talk.

Your friend Piper


	10. Chapter 10

**The condor **

After receiving the news that Piper was getting married to Master Cyclonis, the crew of the condor had gone into a state of hysteria.

"Pipers getting married" babbles Arrow

"Yeah" says Stork

"She's getting married" Arrow continues

"You okay Arrow?" Stork asks wondering about their leaders dwindling mental state

"She's into girls"

"Radar if you would be so kind" Stork says to the sky monkey.

Who in turn decides to do the only thing he can to snap Arrow out of it. He takes a bite out of Arrow legs.

"Owwww, alright I'm back" cries Arrow after a moment of flailing about on the floor in pain.

"Stork get us to Cyclonia, Piper's obviously been brainwashed by Cyclonis I mean why else would she be getting married to Cyclonis"

After saying this the leader of the storm hawks marches off to come up with a rescue plan leaving the rest of the team confused about the whole situation.

**Cyclonia**

Piper sat in the Cyclonian medical chambers while the royal doctor examined her medical charts. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she decided she should make sure she was healthy. That and the fact that Cyclonis was getting a bit protective as of late. At first it was just asking if I was okay after I felt nauseas, then it evolved to never being more than 10 feet away from me.

I look at the doctor looking at my charts he's an older man with a bald head with a graying beard.

"So, how am I doing" I ask wanting to know my results

He looks to me and then to the charts before saying.

"Your test results all came back fine and normal, but there was something abnormal" he says his face growing serious

"And that would be?" I ask

"From what I can tell the child seems to be developing at a much faster rate than normal."

My hand goes to my stomach upon hearing this.

"It's nothing to worry about but at the rate it's growing the child will be born in a little under 4 months."

"Well that's good to hear" I say relived

"Yes your baby girl will soon be here" he states smiling and nodding his head. It takes a moment to register what he just said, I thank him for the tests and then rush to tell Cyclonis the news.

I pass more people preparing for the wedding, servants carrying decorations, nobles bickering about seating arrangements and Raveis conducting her band snapping at anybody off key.

I find Cyclonis in the crystal lab working on a new crystal matrix.

As if sensing me she turns around and smiles before coming to hug me.

"What did the physician say? Any good new?" she says with a smile.

"Yes, our little girl will be here in under 4 months." I say from the embrace we were in.

"A girl! That's amazing but for you to deliver so soon it's not normal" she says her facing turning form excited to nervous

"Yeah well she wasn't conceived the normal way now was she, which reminds me how exactly did it happen?" I ask determined to finally get the exact science behind this.

"Well to put it simply, the oblivion crystal uses the essence of the user to overpower and destroy the object in question. In your case seeing as I saw you as a friend my essence couldn't destroy you so it fused to you creating our soon to be girl."

"Well at least I finally know how it happened" I say relieved to know.

Hours pass as everyone goes about planning for the upcoming wedding. Piper and Cyclonis are out on the balcony talking about new crystals that could be used when a familiar sound fills the air.

"I know that horn it's the Condor" I say excited by the fact I would be able to see the guys again.

"It's coming in pretty quickly how's it going to park if it keeps this up." Cyclonis states slowly backing up.

I look back to the ship and realize what she said was true and decided to back up as far as I could go.

Luckily near the last minute the Condor turns sideways and slides across the sky coming to a halt before the balcony. Arrow and radar are the first ones off the ship their weapons drawn. Upon seeing me the scream

"Piper! We here to rescue you." He says oblivious to the fact that they themselves had nearly run me over.

"Arrow! Didn't you get my message I don't need rescuing" I state wondering if guys really were this stupid.

Cyclonis, who had been momentarily stunned by the impressive swinging of the ship finally seemed to notice what was going on.

"So glad you could join us Arrow, but for the record Cyclonia does have a front door." She states walking up beside me.

"Cyclonis I'm here to save Piper from your brainwashing scheme." He states with his usual cocky smile.

I look to Cyclonis and she looks to me before we both burst into laughter.

"what" Arrow states confused why they were laughing at him.

"Arrow, Cyclonis didn't brainwash me, in fact everything she's doing is for me."

"what do you mean?" he asks sheathing his weapons.

Cyclonis puts her hand on my shoulder before, she nods her head in a way that states to be as blunt as possible.

"Arrow the main reason she's ending this war is because this was the only way she knew to keep me safe."

Arrow's eyes seem wander to the two of us from Cyclonis to me before he says. "Okay but why would she need you safe?"

I ponder what to say for a moment, how do you say that you were pregnant with the heir to Cyclonia. I muster my courage look him in the eyes, take Cyclonis hand in mine and say the words I know would work.

"Because Arrow, I'm pregnant with her child, I have been for two months now.


	11. Chapter 11

"Pregnant!? But how" Arrow questions after receiving the news that I was pregnant.

"It's kind of hard to explain." I state trying in vain to find the right words to make this situation any bit less award.

I was about to continue but Cyclonis holds her hand up and says

"As much as this conversation needs to happen, it would be better if you move your airship before someone decides to open fire on it."

Arrow turns his head to look at the ship just know realizing that the Condor was parked in the middle of Cyclonian airspace.

"Yeah but" he sates looking to me

"Go on Arrow I'll still be here when you get back, bring the guys and we'll discuss this in the main hall." 

**A few minutes later**

The crew of the storm hawks walk into the main hall, each on carrying their weapons even stork had his armor of pots and pans. We all sit ourselves down at the giant table Cyclonis taking her seat next to mine

"Alright Cyclonis we parked the ship now tell us everything"

"Very well what do you want to know?" she states eyeing down Arrow

"Well for starters how is Piper pregnant?"

"It was during the Lark incident Arrow, when Cyclonis tried to use the oblivion crystal one me, instead of sending me to an empty void it infused Cyclonis's DNA onto mine making me pregnant" I state knowing that Cyclonis would probably make everything worse.

"Wait" Arrow states

"That was 2 months ago you've been pregnant this entire time?  
"Yeah explains my mood and behavior" say smiling

Arrow puts his hands through his hands before his eyes widen with a thought

"That means you've been putting the child in danger through all our adventures."

"The black gorge"

"The leviathan"

"I'm aware of all that'" I say now wanting to hear all the dangers I had put the child through

Cyclonis tilts her head at one of them "You survived the black gorge I'm impressed"

"You can thank our jumpy hypochondriac navigator Stork for that one, guy has plans for everything you can imagine and 3 plans for everything else." States Arrow before continuing the questions

"And the cease of hostilities? What's up with that?"

"It's her way of making sure that I stay safe" I notice Cyclonis face redden a bit after I say this.

"How so," Arrow asks before Cyclonis takes the lead again

"I couldn't have her running all over Atmos putting herself and the child in danger because of my war so naturally ending it seemed logical."

"Just like that, you end an entire war to keep one person safe" Stork states

I watch as the leader of the Talons fidgets with her hands in embarrassment

"And the kidnapping, was that to keep her safe?" Finn says chirping in.

"My associate might have been a bit over the top when I told him to retrieve Piper but I needed the royal physician to look her over, also she needed to know she was pregnant."

Arrow who was slowly piecing together all the information asks the question of the hour

"Alright that explains most of it but why a wedding"

He asks

"It's a Cyclonian law, not that I'm complaining."

"And you're okay with marrying her Piper?"

Arrow asks and at this all eyes turn to me, the team eyes filled with questions. But that's not what got to me.

It's was the look Cyclonis gave me.

Her eyes were filled with dread with the thought of losing the one person she had gotten close to. And I would be lying if I said I didn't have that same expression looking at her.

"…Yes I am, in the short time that I've been here I've grown quite close to her." Not to mention that we made out a few times but they don't need to know that.

I look up and see a few things I probably will never forget. Finn, Stork, and Junko looking like they might pass out Arrow looking like his heart had been stomped on. And Cyclonis is looking like she was going to dive into a heavy make out session here and now.

"Well now that's out of the way it's late we'll pick up here in the morning." I say wanting to let it all sink in overnight.

Eventually the guys drag themselves out of the hall and back to the Condor and we return to our room.

"Well that was akward, but hopefully now there won't be any more problems right Cyclonis?" I hear a clicking sound and turn to see the women in question locking the door.

The look she has is all the warning I get before I find myself pinned under her on the bed.

I feel a tear land on my face and look up to see her with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her. Before I have time to respond she leans down and claims my lips. We stay like that for a time just enjoying the moment when she suddenly stops.

"I wanted you to know Piper that… I love you"

" I love you too Cyclonis" no more words were needed that night.


End file.
